Many conventional wireless networks communicate using microwave frequencies generally ranging between two and ten gigahertz (GHz). These systems generally employ either omnidirectional or low-directivity antennas primarily because of the comparatively long wavelengths of the frequencies used. The low directivity of these antennas limits the throughput of such systems, making applications such as real-time video streaming and high-definition television (HDTV) difficult to implement. The millimeter-wave band has the available spectrum and is capable of providing significantly higher-level throughputs; however, due to higher attenuation levels of millimeter-waves, more directional antennas and beamforming techniques are employed. Beamforming allows a pair of stations to achieve a desirable link budged for subsequent communications.
One issue with millimeter-wave networks is collisions that occur between communication stations attempting to establish or reestablish a link and perform beamforming training. Conventionally, only a single communication station at a time is able to perform beamforming training with the network coordinator (e.g., a Piconet Coordinator Point (PCP), Access Point, or Coordination Point). This may result in a significant delay when multiple responding stations are attempting to establish or reestablish a link at the same time (i.e. within the same beacon interval).
Thus, there are general needs for millimeter-wave communication stations and methods for multiple-access beamforming that allow more than one responding station to perform beamforming training with a network coordinator.